Memories
by SuperDarthKitten123
Summary: Jack is frustrated. MiM let's the guardians see his memories! Course, something good might come out of this... Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New fanfic! Should I be making this? No. Am I going to? Absolutely.**

* * *

The young guardian Jack Frost was NOT happy. How could MiM do this to him?! Undoubtedly, Bunny would tease him about Crystal, Tooth would go on and on about how cute he was, Sandy would just be Sandy, and North would end up giving him sympathy. Jack, DID NOT want sympathy. Did they really have to see his memories? Why did they have to?!

"Alright mate, open up the canister*," Bunny ordered. Jack braced himself for this. He opened the canister, and all 5 of the guardians were sucked in to his memories.

_A little boy, he couldn't be older than five, was running through the snow covered forest, barely out of breath. Two boys were closely following behind. One seemed to be about 16. The other, maybe 12. _

_"JACKSON OVERLAND!" They screeched, clearly angry. Of course, all over their faces was what seemed to be chicken feathers, stuck on by corn mush. The young boy just laughed and ran faster. He was used to running, as most of the villagers chased him at one point or another. The two other boys though, they were rich snobs, who nearly never ran. Though they were taller, neither could catch up to the small, skinny boy. 'Jackson' raced past, out of sight, and quickly climbed a tree. Eventually, the boys gave up and walked home._

"Jack, is that you their?" Bunny asked.

"Yep," anwsered a proud Jack.

"Nice prank, Jackson" Jack glared at Bunny before attention was once again turned to the memory.

_Then a quite tall man came, who looked to be Jack's father._

_"So I've heard the prankster strikes again," the man said with a smile, "I never really liked those boys anyway."_

_Jack and his father walked home, smiling, until they walked trough the door, right in to a furious Lia Overland._

_"JACKSON EVIE** OVERLAND!" the young Jack blushed at his middle name._

Bunny burst out laughing.

"Your middle name is Evie?!" he chocked out between laughs. nobody could hold back the laughter at Jack's girly middle name.

"Shut up..." said embarrassed boy muttered.

_"I TOLD YOU TO BE HME HOURS AGO!" the raging yelled. Then the father was yelled at._

_"AND YOU RICK!" Jackson Evie Overland quietly slipped away, unnoticed by the angry mother, and embarrassed, slightly scared, Rick Overland._

* * *

**This is going to be the short chapter nobody likes. But it's to get you interested.**

*Now, like in my fic Jaguar, I DO NOT NOW HOW AUSTRALIANS SPEAK! I LIVE IN AMERICA! THIS IS BASED OF WHAT I HEAR IN THE MOVIE, AND WHAT I READ IN FANFICS!

**This is the name of my cat. It often means 'life or lively". I think it fits him, and gives Bunny something to laugh about.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack personally thought that was a nice little first memory. The two older boys, Kyle and Jim, were just the children of some mean rich snobs. If he had been older (or tall enough) he would have punched their faces. He started to wonder what the next memory would be before he was blinded by a flash of bright white.

_Jack, still looking the same with brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes, seemed to be six in this memory. right now he was nervously fidgeting in a chair. he seemed to be very anxious. lightly bouncing in his chair, he seemed to be a little lonely. then a door creaked open and Jack's father, Rick, poked his head out._

_"Can I come in?" Jack asked, careful not to be to loud. Rick just nodded._

_Jack entered the room, quietly, yet quickly. He rushed to his mother's side. she seemed to have just been in a lot of pain. _

_"Momma, are you feeling alright?" Jack asked, in a very caring, soft tone. She just nodded. His attention then turned to the small bundle in her arms._

_"C-Can I hold her?" His mom handed the small bundle over. Jack stared in amazement at his new baby sister. She had eyes just like his. A deep chocolate brown._

_"Momma? What's her name gonna be?" Jack asked._

_"We're not quite sure yet, Jack." she asked a small smile on her face. "Why don't you help us?"_

_"Really?" Jack asked his mother becoming, quite excited. Lia, Jack's mom, just nodded, already knowing what Jack would pick. He uttered one word. Pippa._

"Wow, Jack, I didn't know you had a sister? Why didn't you tell us?" Tooth asked, her voice flowing with curiosity.

"You didn't ask," came the simple reply, all of Jack's attention on the memory. His favorite memory.

_"Really? Why would that be?" his father asked, already knowing the anwser._

_"It was the name of Grammy." came the short reply. The entire family gathered around Pippa. And they were all happy._

No matter how unhappy Jack was, this memory will always make him happy. Then there was another flash of white, and they were in another memory.

* * *

_Pippa was older now. Just old enough to walk and talk. And figure out where Easter eggs are._

_"C'mon Pip! Let's go find some Easter eggs!" called an extremely excited Jack._

_"I'm coming! You're faster than I am!" Pippa complained. Jack just rushed out the door._

_As soon as they got to the woods, Pippa and Jack split up, to find more eggs. Later, Jack was wandering. He had fond 16 eggs already so he was very satisfied. Easter was Jack's favorite holiday. Suddenly, he heard a sad, struggled, cry._

_"Stop it! Please, stop it!" Jack, he wanted to help the source of the voice,. As it continued shrieks of protest he followed it. There he found a little boy, no older than Pippa. And Kyle and Jim were destroying his eggs._

_"Hey!" Jack shouted, getting the attention of the 2 recently near-men. "Put the eggs down!"_

_"Aw, what's little Evie gonna do? Get some chicken feathers?" they taunted. That comment made Jack latch onto Kyle's back, dragging him to the ground. In Jim's moment of surprise a his buddy's fall, the mystery boy grabbed his back, and the Jim toppled over.__Then Jack turned to the little boy._

_"Hi, my name's Jack! What's your"s?" He asked in a peppy, yet gentle, voice._

_"B-Brian," he stuttered out._

_"That's nice. Do you want to come find my sister?" Brian just nodded. With that, they walked off to find little Pippa._

* * *

"Personally, I think it's really sweet how you helped the little boy, Brian," Tooth stated. Jack just blushed at the nice comment. Maybe them seeing his memories wouldn't be TOO bad. But as the white flash transported them to the next memory, Jack knew that this would be more embarrassing than the middle name moment.

* * *

**Yay for more short chapters nobody likes! WOOHOO! Okay, I know exactly what the next chapter will be. Jack will be embarrassed. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys. This is probably my favorite story of mine now. It's really fun to write. Now here's responses to reviews!**

**WreckItRalphFan: Thank you very much! Yeah, once I read the tooth under the pillow part, an idea started to form in my head :). BTW Wreck It Ralph is awesome. I have a fanfic idea, but I already have to many fanfics! I get so eager to write!**

**SnowFlower frost: Thank You!**

**CrystalxRose: Thank you! I will update soon!**

**Daughter of Wisdom and Music: Thanks!**

* * *

_Brian and Pippa have become pretty much best friends. Luckily, Kyle and Jim have stopped messing with Brian. As of now, the two Overland childeren were at Brian's house, playing a round of tag. As of now Jack was it._

Jack took in a sighlent breath. This will be very embarrassing. Bunny noticed, and wanted the memory to go faster.

_"I'm gonna catch you!" he called tauntingly. Brain and Pippa laughed with joy. Sadly Jack didnt see the stray log on the floor. Nor did he see Brian's older sister walk out right infront of him. His foot caught on the log, and he ended up toppling over. Right onto Brian's sister._

Jack started blushing. He just couldn't help it, this was very embarrassing. All of the guardians were obviously trying not to laugh. Bunny didnt even try not to. He burst out laughing, finding this the most hilarious thing.

_Jack and the mystery girl blushed as Jack stood up. He could distantly hear the laughter of Brian and Pippa. _

_"Sorry..." he muttered, embarrassed._

_"Heh, it's okay. I'm Crystal, what's your name?" She questioned, trying to forget the incident._

_"I'm Jack. Hey, do you wanna play tag with us?" He questioned. She just nodded._

_"In that case..." Jack continued, "YOU'RE IT!" He shouted as he tagged her._

_"Hey! Not fair..." she muttered. But she got over it really quick and started chasing after Jack. They then knew they would be best friends._

Bunny couldn't stop laughing at the embarrassed winter spirit.

"Aw, Jack!" he chocked out, "You never told us you had a girlfriend!"

"Shut up..." Jack muttered, "The next memory is starting."

* * *

_Young Jack and Pippa seemed to be getting ready for bed. Pippa noticed Jack putting something under his pillow._

_"Jack, Watcha doin?" she asked out of innocent curiosity._

_"Well, I'm putting my tooth under my pillow! Then the Tooth Fairy will come and get it!" Jack answered._

_ "Wow! A real live fairy! What do you think she looks like?" Pippa asked her loving older brother. Jack wasn't sure how to answer this until it crossed his mind._

_"Well, maybe she looks kinda like a humming bird*! With big wings and beautiful feathers! She might even have little fairies to help her! And maybe-" Jack got cut off by the call of his mother._

_"Jack, Pippa, are going to sleep?" They didn't say anything after that._

**_Later that_**_ night..._

_Little Baby Tooth wasn't the happiest fairy right now. She had to go to Burgess, a VERY cold place. She didn't like that, but she had a duty** to do! As she neared the small Overland home, she wondered which child it would be. Jack or Pippa?_

_When Baby Tooth entered the room, she saw it was Jack. But right she was about to leave, a crashing sound came from behind. Daring to look behind her, she saw a confused Jackson Overland on the floor, wondering what he was doing. He looked up and saw her._

_"Wow! Are you the Tooth Fairy?" Baby Tooth shook her head. _

_"Do you help her?" This kid is good._

_"I was right!" he said excitedly, not wanting to wake his sister. "You do kinda look like humming birds!" Baby Tooth liked his excitement but she was afraid he would capture her. What he said next surprised her. _

_"II'd love to keep you around, but I'm sure there is tons of other work to do. Bye! Maybe I'll see you again someday!" Baby Tooth just smiled. This trip wasn't so bad after all._

Tooth herself was surprised. Never before had a child let go of one of her fairies like that. She would normally have to rescue them.

"That was really sweet Jack," she compliment. He mumbled a thanks as the next memory started.

* * *

**Yay for short chapters! And new characters! I update a lot right? Don't give me that look... okay.**

*** Humming birds are supposed to represent joy and delight.**

****Hehe. Duty. Hehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

_14 year old Jack was having a great time. So were the small childeren gathered ariund the campfire. Including Crystal. Though her part was a bit different..._

_"- Princess Pippa and Queen Crystal felt the the burning hotness of the evil green dragon. It was out to get them, they knew that. But nither of them knew why. Then the mysterious knight lept infront of them, shielding them from the horrid beast."_

"I never knew you were a story teller Jack! All the kids are so intrigued!" Tooth appreciated.

"Well, I've always been good with kids..." Jack said.

_"-and, once the knight was married to queen Crystal, they lived happily ever after." When the story was finished, all the childeren went back to their parents. Brian, Crystal, Pippa, and Jack were going to walk to their houses together._

_"Hey Jack," Brian started in a taunting voice._

_"Yeah Brian?" Jack asked._

_"So, were you the knight in the story?"_

_"Umm, sure!"_

_"So you married Crystal?" Brian asked, smirking. Jack just blushed and didn't respond. Crystal couldn't hear them. After awhile of talking, and annoying each other, 3 boys came up. They were Jack's age*, but they were much stronger. If they came to insult and bully them, Jack couldn't do much. Of course, that's exactly what they were here to do._

_"Hey, Overland! Are ya cold? I guess your dad can't afford much as a Shepard...*" The boys insulted. Jack was just about ready to attack them then and there. He was fine if you insulted him. But you DO NOT insult his family. _

_"Shut. Up." He growled._

_"Aww, what's wittle Jackie* gonna do? Prank us? Your probably to weak to go in the forest at night, I bet." Of course, they didn't mean for what happened next to happen. Nobody's really ALLOWED to go in the forest at night. They just wanted him to get angry. __But Jack turned._

_And walked straight into the dark, menacing, evil-seeming forest._

* * *

"Mate! What did ya do that for!" Bunny yelled/asked.

"You know I do reckless things when I'm angry!" Jack retaliated. Bunny didn't have any thing else to say.

**Yay! I am SO sorry that this took so long. I was grounded. Thanks to those who reviewed! I love reviews! I'll probably update again today...**

**To who review:**

Dude  
Maddie

Doc The Medic

CrystalxRose

Maddie  
batmanistheshiznit  
WreckItRalphFan

***Jack is a year older than Crystal**

***Does that sound very insulting?**

***My friend, Jacklynn, will hurt you if you call her Jackie.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Jack was cold. All he saw was darkness. It was terrible, the worst thing he could imagine. But he wanted to prove he was brave. It didn't matter if he found wild animals, he was sure he could outsmart them. Even if it was dark, he wasn't scared. No fear here! Jack was so fearless, he didn't hear the low growl, filled with a hunger for meat. Predetors of the forest. Out for food at night. _

_14 year old Jackson Evie Overland nearly died that._

_Key word. Nearly._

_The wolves were animals. Jack was smart. But the wolves were smart to. they had seen all kinds of tricks played to get out of their hunger-filled grasp. This boy would play no tricks. This boy would not escape. he had no gun, no arowws, nothing to defend himself with. Completly vunreble. A perfect target. The first wolf leaned down. Then he pounced._

_Jack's eyes had no time to widen as he saw a flash of grey fur streak through the darkness of the forest. As it smashed right into him he got scared. The wolf raised his paw and slashed it down onto jacks chest. His shirt was stained with a sticky warm blood. It spread through his shirt like an infectious disiese. The large wolf raised his paw to strike again, and Jack prepared himself for the pain that never came._

_A girl. A girl who seemed at one with nature. She wore a dress that fell to the forest floor. It seemed to be split in 4 spaces. One with a beautiful scene, representing trees filled with overflowing snow. Winter. One with the leaves of the trees falling to the ground in reds, oranges, yellows, and purples. Autum. One with a large sun picture, beating heat onto the ground below. Summer. Lastly, the most beautiful meadow, filled to the brim with flowers. Spring. Jack knew who it was._

_Mother Nature*._

_She called off the wolves, who obeyed their 'mother'._

_"Are you alright child?" She asked in a soft and soothing tone._

_"Y-yes. Fine." Jack managed to say. Though he was quite the oppisite._

_"Oh, child. I know your lying. Please, come to my home, so I may heal you." Jack obeyed. He couldn't exactly do much... Mother Nature picked him up, in a caring way._

_It wasn't long before he passed out._

* * *

_When he awoke, Jack expected nothing but pain. Though, he never got it. The meories of last right came flooding back as he remebered Mother Nature. But the strangest thing, was that he woke at home. He stood, and wobbled a bit. Jack didn't fall though. Somhow, he made his way to the door. When he walked out, he was bombareded by a worried family._

_"Jack! Don't ever do somthing like that again!" Pippa told him. He promised not to. After worried complaint of his mother and father, Jack felt warm arms of Crystal and Brian wrap around his body. He didn't hear them come in. But, he was happy they were here._

_"Jack, don't EVER do that again."Crystal said firmly, "I was so worried!" Jacl just hugged her again muttering,_

_"Never again."_

* * *

**Origanally, Jack was gonna see Pitch, but I realized that so many people write that. I want this story to be unique. :) Please review!**

***Who ever said Mother Nature had to be spring-time and flowers?**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Come ON Jack! It'll start soon!" 10 year old Pippa said to her brother. What she was talking about, was the show for the festival._

_It was the annual summer* festival, a great event, celebrated by the entire town. All townspeople pitched in to make this event as enjoyable as possible. Every child and adult loved it. There were games, food, music, and a show. This years show was about a little girl, who meets a wizard. The wizard takes her to a place filled with magic, and no responsibilites, but she missis her family. So the wizard takes her home, where she's happy again. Jack thought it was really sweet. Then, it was off to the games!_

_This was Jack's most favorite part of the festival. He loved the ring toss, even though he wasn't good at it. The other games were fun, but ring toss was his favorite. Though his favorite part of this festival wasn't the games. It was the music._

_You see, where ther's muusic theres dancing. Somtimes with partners. During the games he was playing, Jack bumped into Crystal. She was wearing a beautiful dress, sew by her mother. Her Brownish-blondeish hair cascaded down her back, reaching her hips. The dress was orange, so it really complimented her crystal blue* eyes. Jack was practically drooling over her. Brian waggled his eyebrows._

_So, after running around to the stands, it was dark. Fires were lit, and it was time for Jack nor Crystal were good at dancing, so they decided to sit out. Then, Brian and Pippa drgged them onto the dancing stage._

_"Dancing is so fun!" Pippa told them._

_"Yeah!" Brian agreed.__ Jack and Crystal danced all night until their __parents called them home. Jack fell asleep, unaware of the horrors that await him that await him tomorrow.*_

* * *

_Shining sunlight streamed trough the small window of Jack and Pippa's bedroom. As Jack opened his rich chocolate brown eyes, he wondered what would happen today. Maybe he could go on an adventure! It was such a great day.**  
**_

_ It started with a nice breakfast made by . His father took him to try and shepard the sheep with his very own staff! Pippa and Jack later met in the middle of town. Ah, the pranks they played... Those people were really mad..._

_As our favorite sets of siblings ran from an angry Thaddeus Burgess, they found how late it was. All of them were tired, each slowly drifted into dreamland, in their own spots._

_They were awakened by people yelling. Screaming. Many were carrying buckets of water. Every last person was running to a place where a blazing light glowed. A fire._

_And it's near... Jack started to think. NO! Don't think that... It can't be. But the closer he got, the less he was sure. They started to run, faster than everyone else to where the fore was. Jack's thoughts were right._

_The Overland home had burnt to the ground._

**_*This was origanally spring, but I've already wrote somthing that's in the spring._**

**_*See what I did there? I love bad puns..._**

**_*DUN DUN DUNNNN_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Jack sank to his knees. Slowly, villagers approached the Overland kids. No matter how mad anyone had been at them before, that didn't matter. Neither deserved this. _

_Jack and Pippa tried to sift through the rubble, but it made them think of their loss. Both turned there heads, tears in their eyes. nobody approched the desparing twins, as they mourned their loss. Until Crystal approched._

_"Jack? Pippa? Would you like to stay with us?"_

_Two pairs of brown eyes met Crystal's clear blue ones, until Jack stood up and hugged her. Pippa did the same to Brian._

_"Thank you..." Jack murmured. Slowly, the twins walked off with Crystal, Brian, and their parents._

"That was..." Bunny trailed off

"Horrible..."

"Messed up..."

Jack just wanted to go to the next memory.

* * *

_"Be careful!"* Crystal's mom said._

_"We will!"_

_Pippa was anxiously dragging Jack to the frozen lake. Pippa just recently got brand new skates, and she wanted to try them out._

_"It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." Jack said._

_"Jack, I'm scared!" The ice was cracking underneath Pippa's feet more._

_"I know, I know, but it's gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in," he consoled "We're gonna have a little fun instead."_

_"Noo, we're not!"_

_"Would I trick you?"_

_"Yes, you always play tricks!"_

_"Oh... well, not, not this time. I promise. You're gonna be fine. You have to belive in me." he promised, "Ya wanna play a game? How about hopscotch, like we do every day."_

_Pippa nodded. _

_"It's as easy as 1."_

_He cringed at the ice cracking beneath his feet. He pretended to fall, making Pippa laugh._

_"2."_

_"3." He jumped to safer ice._

_"Alright. Now it's your turn. 1."_

_Pippa gasped as ice cracked beneath her. _

_"2."_

_"3!" Jack grabbed her by the waist and flung her to safe ice._

_Only to fall into an icy, watery grave._

* * *

**OKAY, SUPER SHORT, BUT I WILL UPDATE AGAIN. YOU MAY START SCREAMING AT THE SCREEN.**

***Be honest. How many people read that and were like 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT YET!'**


	8. Chapter 8

_It had only been about a year since Jack Frost became a spirit. He felt lonely and sad, as STILL no one could see him. He didn't know about the 299 years ahead of him. While walking through the forest, he noticed 2 kids walking through the forest. Both held a resemblance to one another, leading Jack to belive that the were siblings. Each had a full head of snow covered hiar. Jack couldn't tell what its real color was beacause both children's hair was wet. Jack decieded to get a closer look. It was almost as though he remebered these people..._

_The younger boy was about 6 years younger than his older sister. He had a very small nose, and his thin lips were frowning. He also had high cheekbones. His eyes were a nice sea green._

_His sister looked similar. Same cheek bones a small nose. Their were a few zits* here and there, but Jack thought she was beatiful. Although, she didn't look in best health. There were dark bags under her eyes, as she was sleep deprived. A few cuts on her arms here and their, as she spent a lot of time outside. But what attracted Jack the most was her crystal blue eyes.**_

_Jack decided to follow them._

_After a few minuets of scilence, the younger sibling broke it._

_"Crystal, are you sure you know where we're going?" He asked._

_"Brian, I'm not that stupid. We're going to the river."_

_Brian decided to voice jack's thoughts._

_"Do you know where the river is?"_

_Crystal didn't say anything._

_"There! Look, I found it!" Crystal shouted._

_"Really? Now we'll now which way home is!"_

_But Jack couldn't feel happy for them. He had been here earlier, and there was SOME THING bad that happened. _

_"Come on slowpoke!" Brian shouted. _

_Jack looked down. All over was fur... Brown fur... Bear fur..._

_MAMA bear fur._

_Crystal, Jack, and Brian had just entered her terriotory. This would not end well.__A low growl was heard from the bushes. Brian had more sleep, and registered this more. He immediatly dove for the bushes._

_Crystal was not so lucky._

_The bear rose from it's resting place, taking in its surroundings. It first saw Crystal. __The bear lifted its huge paw and swipped. Crystal dove to the side._

_Right into the raging river._

_The bear once again looked around, seeing Brian. But she just fell to the ground. Dead._

_"Brian! Crystal! Are you two okay!" came the voice of Brian's dad._

_"Not exactly..." Brian muttered._

_"Where's Crystal?" Brian pointd a shaky finger to the river. It dawned on Brian's dad._

_Crystal Rivers was dead.***_

_Jack had a realization. He could've saved her. He could've frozen the bear. Jack never felt worse._

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL! I DON'T OWN ROTG**

***Don't give me that look**

****PLEASE TELL ME YOU KNOW WHO I'M WRITING ABOUT.**

*****Hehe... get it? Crystal rivers? ...Too soon?**


End file.
